Cafe Maid Nyan! Nyan! Nyan!
by black roses 00
Summary: Tidak hanya saja baju ini sedikit... kau bahkan terlihat sangat menggoda jika menggunakan baju... Aku ingat, tolong antarkan Earl Gray Tea untuk Irvin dan Black Tea untuk Rivaille... Eren reflek melepas pegangannya dan... Dedikasi untuk "Challenge for aphin123 RIREN Fanfic 2013" Warning: BL, Typo, AU, OOC, bahasa sehari-hari, MODUS, ada OC, narasi dikit banyak dialog, Rate: T


**TEEEENNNNGGG TEEEENNNNGG TEEENNNGG**

Seorang anak lelaki berlari kencang menuju sebuah gedung yang kita kenal sebagai gedung sekolah.

'_Sedikit lagi sampai. Iya sedikit lagi.'_ Ucap anak lelaki itu dalam hatinya.

"Ayo Eren cepat, sebentar lagi gerbangnya sudah mau tutup." Teman anak lelaki yang sedang berlari menyemangati, anak yang sedang berusaha keras bernama Eren sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dengan semangat.

"AAARRRRMMMMMIIIINNNNN!" Teriak Eren menyahuti Armin teman setianya yang selalu menunggui dan menjadi pemandu sorak buat Eren agar ia sampai di gerbang sebelum terlambat masuk.

Eren berhasil masuk dan 3 detik lagi gerbang tutup. Teman sekelas Eren yang berada di dalam ruang kelas bersorak sorai seperti mlihat tim jagoannya menang dalam lomba, karena Eren berhasil sampai di sokolanya dengan selamat maka ia tidak di hukum.

"Eh, Armin." Panggil Eren kepada Armin dalam perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Ya?" Armin jawab singkat.

"Minggu depan Festival Kebudayaan ya?" tanya Eren.

"Iya." Armin masih menjawab singkat.

"Kira-kira kelas kita akan menampilkan apa ya?" tanya Eren dengan semangat.

"Entahlah, kita liat saja nanti dari hasil undian." Kali ini Armin memberi penjelasan.

"EEEHHH?!" Eren terkejut.

"Iya, Ketua OSIS yang akan mengundinya bersama kepala sekolah." Jawab Armin.

Eren hanya manggut-manggut seolah paham dengan penjelasan dari Armin. Mereka sampai di kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Dan tidak lama kemudian Sensei datang, kelas pun dimulai.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Singeki no Kyoujin punya Hajime Iseyama**

**Warning: BL, Typo, AU, OOC mega madness, GARING, bahasa sehari-hari, ada OC, jangan mengHARAPkan saya UNTUK lebih dari INI.**

**Rate: T+++**

"**Challenge for aphin123 RIREN Fanfic 2013"**

* * *

**Cross Dress Cafe Nyan! Nyan! Nyan!**

**By : Black Roses 00**

* * *

Di ruangan lain. Ruangan yang mewah tetapi suasan serius yang sedang dilakukan oleh ke-3 orang tersebut membuat suasana menjadi mencekam.

"Nak Rivaille, jadi bagaimana keputusannya?" tanya pria tua tersebut.

"Biar saya saja yang menentukan, Pak Kepala Sekolah." Jawab Rivaille.

"Tapi itu jadinya bukan undian Rivaille." Sergah pria tinggih berambut pirang tersebut.

"Tidak apa Irvin. Asal tidak ada yang tahu ini aman." Rivaille meyakinkan Irvin pria tinggih itu. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Irvin hanya dapat menyerah kepada Ketua OSISnyayang diktaktor.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. Mari kita tentukan tiap kelas menampilkan apa." Kepala Sekolah menengahi muridnya yang sedang bersitegang ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menentukan kelas 2-1 saja. Sisanya kalian saja yang menentukan." Jelas Rivaille bos.

Irvin hanya bisa memasang wajah tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sementara Kepala Sekolahnya hanya setuju saja jika Rivaille memutuskan seperti itu.

"Memangnya kamu ingin menetukan apa?" tanya Irvin.

"Cross Dress Cafe." Jawab Rivaille santai.

"Dasar kau ini." Irvin mendengus.

Setelah Rivaille menentukan apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh anak-anak kelas 2-1 tersebut, Rivaille hanya diam memerhatikan dan menjawab sekenanya pertanyaan Irvin. Kepala Sekolah? Tentu saja hanya diam sambil tersenyum memperhatikan ke-2 murid kepercayaannya.

Pasti pada penasarankan kenapa Rivaille menentukan kelas 2-1 CrosDress Cafe? Alasannya simpel, karena Rivaille ingin melihat Eren dalam balutan gaun anak perempuan dan berperilaku seperti anak perempuan. Rivaille dan Eren adalah sepasang kekasih yang hanya di ketahui oleh para petinggi dalam OSIS dan tidak semua anggota OSIS tahu akan hubungan ini.

"Baik, sudah selesai Rivaille. Segera kita umumin saja karena sudah mepet seminggu lagi acaranya." Jelas Irvin.

"Iya," jawab Rivaille malas, "suruh Petra untuk membacakan hasilnya saja."

Irvin langsung jalan mendengar perintah dari Ketua OSISnya itu.

* * *

"Baik pelajarannya sampai di sini saja, minggu depan kita lanjutkan dan selamat siang. Selamat istirahat anak-anak." Ucap guru yang menagajar di kelas itu sambil berlalu.

"Terima Kasih Sensei." Seluruh murid mengucapkan dengan semangat karena waktu makan siang telah tiba.

_PERHATIAN-PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH SISWA UNTUK MENDENGAR PENGUMUMAN MMENGENAI HASIL KEPUTUSAN UNDIAN PERTUNJUKAN KELAS PADA FESTIVAL KEBUDAYAAN SEKOLAH. SEKALI LAGI..._

"Hei coba dengar. Bentar lagi akan diumumkan tolong hening sebantar." Ujar ketua kelas 2-1 yang diacuhkan oleh teman-teman prianya.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?! KALAU CHRISTA SAMPAI NANGIS TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN KALIAN!" wanita jangkung berambut pendek di kuncir satu itu berteriak.

Teriakannya berhasil membuat semuah murid prianya mingkem sejenak.

"Terima kasih Ymir." Ucap Christa. Ymir tentu saja malu karena dewinya tersenyum kepadanya secara tulus.

_SEKALI LAGI KELAS 1-5 RUMAH HANTU. KELAS 2-1..._

Sepertinya Petra agak ragu dengan hasil untuk kelas 2-1. Irvin yang melihatnya hanya mengacungkan jempol. Petra melanjutkan bacanya kembali.

Jeda yang panjang tersebut membuat kelas Eren dan kawan-kawan menjadi tegang dengan keputusan undiannya itu.

_KELAS 2-1 CROSDRESS CAFE. SEKALI LAGI KELAS 2-1 CROSSDRESS CAFE..._

Hening melanda kelas 2-1.

"SUUMMMMPEEEHHHH OOONNNN? DEMI APE KITE CROSSDRESS CAFE?" teriak Connie dengan colosialnya hingga yang lain hanya dapat terpana dengan pengumuman yang dibacakan oleh Senpai Petra barusan.

"Eren?" Mikasa melihat ke arah Eren, "tidak apa?"

Eren tidak merespon karena otaknya sedang membayangkan dirinya menggunakan pakaian maid, melayani tamu serta orang tuanya.

Yang lain seperti Jean hanya bisa nangis pundung di pojokan. Marco tentu saja menyemangati Jean supaya tidak menangisi takdir kelasnya.

Connie hanya bisa tertawa dengan muka yang tidak percaya mirip wanita yang keperawanannya raib begitu saja. Berthold dan Reiner hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela nafas saja. Hanya Armin yang terlihat tenang dan biasa saja seolah tidak ada masalah apapun.

"Jadi bagaiman lagi kelanjutannya?" tanya Sasha yang sibuk dengan kentang rebusnya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Ymir.

"Mungkin besok kita akan menentukan temanya dan mendesain dekor bagaimana?" tanya Christa.

"Atur saja. Aku tidak begitu peduli." Tukas Annie.

"Baiklah sampai besok kalau begitu." Ucap Sasha semangat dengan memakan potongan kentang terkahirnnya itu. Bel pun berbunyi dan waktu mulai kembali hening karena seluruh kelas sedang belajar hingga sore.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di perpustakaan, Eren mencari buku yang berbau tentang maid cafe.

Tidak disangka Eren bertemu dengan Rivaille-Senpai di pojok perpusatakaan.

"Ho, Eren. Apa yang kau lakukan di pojokan sini?" tanya Rivaille.

"Ah, Rivaille-Senpai sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Eren balik.

"Seharusnya kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku sebelum kau balik bertanya." Kilah Rivaille.

Eren hanya menganggukan kepala dan menunjukan Rivaille buku yang sedang dia baca. Rivaille yang melihatnya langsung mendapat ide licik terhadap Eren. Eren sendiri hanya bisa diam tanpa berpikir apa-apa.

"Eren, mau aku bantu memilihkannya?" tanya Rivaille seduktif di telinga Eren.

"Ah... senpai..." Eren mendesah kecil.

"Eren bagaimana kalau ini saja?" tanya Rivaille dengan posisi yang entah dari mana dan bagaimana Eren sudah duduk membelakangi Rivaille dengan wajah lugunya.

"Tapi Riva ah... senpai... ah..." Rivaille menciumi telinga Eren.

"Ya Eren, ada apa?" tanya Rivaille lagi di telinga Eren dengan Seduktif tampang datar.

"Tidak hanya saja baju ini sedikit memalukan untuk aku dan teman sekelasku kenakan." Jelas Eren yang sudah memerah mukanya.

Rivaille hening memperhatikan Eren yang terlihat imut di matanya.

"Tidak kok, kau bahkan terlihat sangat menggoda jika menggunakan baju maid bertelinga dan ekor kucing, Eren." Kali ini Rivaille sambil memcium dan menjilat serta memberi kissmark pada leher Eren.

"Sen... pai..." Eren mendesah.

"Eren bagaimana kalau kelasmu juga membuat beberapa kue seperti ini dan ini. Lalu dessert dan minuman seperti ini?" Rivaille menunjuk dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi berada di balik baju Eren. Sedang memelintir dan mencubit puting kiri Eren.

"I... iiya... sen... pai... nan... ti... Eren u... sul... ke ke... las..." Eren mendesah dan mukanya sangat merah dengan perbuatan Rivaille.

**TEEEENNNNGGGG TEEEEENNNNGGGG TEEEEENNNNNGGGGG**

'_Cih sudah bel, sampai sini saja menyentuhnya. Lagi pula ini perpustakaan.'_ Batin Rivaille.

"Eren kembali ke kelas sekarang juga." Rivaille memerintah Eren dengan nada yang normal.

"Iya senpai." Jawab Eren dengan cepat membersihkan bukunya kembali dalam rak dan mengambil buku yang di rekomendasikan oleh Rivaille.

"Ah tunggu Eren!" Rivaille menarik Eren dan mencium telak di bibirnya tanpa napsu.

"Senpai..." Eren bener-benar mirip anak perempuan yang tampangnya terkejut saat first kissnya diambil.

"Ini tolong berikan ke Fujisaki di kelas 3-1." Rivaille menyodorkan surat ke Eren.

"Jangan dibuka Eren, tidak sopan." Tegas Rivaille lagi. Eren hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke kelas layaknya anak kecil yang patuh dengan petuah orang tuanya.

* * *

Bel pulang berkumandang membuat seruluh murid senang dan berhamburan keluar kelas, kecuali.

"Serius kita mau pakai baju seperti ini?" tanya Jean yang tidak setuju dengan model baju yang diperlihatkan.

"Eh tapi ini bagus, Jean." Eren masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Eren, kata Jean bener. Kita ambil yang biasa saja baju pelayannya." Kali ini Reiner yang setuju dengan Jean.

"Tapi Reiner ini terlihat menarik. Bahkan kita bisa menarik pelanggan dengan cepat." Marco setuju dengan Eren.

"MARCO, AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KALAU KAU SUDAH BELOK!" Jean Histeris dengan shobatnya itu.

"Jean, kau tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman karena kelas kita tidak menarik,'kan?" tanya Marco.

Jean hanya dapat diam dalam hati masih tidak setuju. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi bener juga pendapat Marco.

"Lalu kau Berthold?" tanya Eren.

"Eh aku ikut terbanyak saja." Jawab Berthold dengan malu-malu.

"Kalau Berthold bilang gitu aku ngikut saja." Reiner berubah haluan karena berthold setuju dengan pendapat Eren.

Sementara itu, "aku apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan kepalaku?" ucap seseorang yang mengundang satu kelas menengok ke arahnya.

Hening melanda. Eren, Jean, Sasha dan Reiner tertawa besar menertawakan pertanyaan temannya yang tidak memiliki rambut. Sisanya berusaha menahan tawa. Mikasa, Ymir dan Annie tidak terlalu peduli.

"KENAPA KALIAN JADI MENERTAWAKAN AKU?" teriak Connie dengan emosi karena ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Maaf-maaf Connie, bukan bermasuk seperti itu. Kamu tentu saja bisa pakai Wig." Terang Armin dan meminta maaf mewakili teman satu kelas. Yang lain hanya bisa manggut saja.

"Baik kostum untuk pelayan sudah ditentukan. Untuk anak perempuan dibagian dapur saja untuk memasak, kecuali Sasha dibagian kasir." Ucap Christa menerangkan.

"Kenapa aku harus dikasir?" tanya Sasha.

"Biar kamu tidak makan pesanan tamu dan stok di dapur." Jelas Ymir.

"Tenang nanti dikasir akan kami beri kentang rebus kok." Jelas Christa yang lebih tepatnya membujuk Sasha. Sasha mau-mau saja.

"Eren bagaimana dengan menunya?" tanya Mikasa.

"Menunya apa, ya? kalian bisa buat apa saja?" tanya Eren.

"Bagaimana kalau dari minuman saja dulu?" tanya Armin.

"Ide bagus itu." Reiner setujuh.

"Minuman mau kita sediakan berapa jenis dalam menu?" tanya Annie.

Semua berpikir dan hening.

"Eh bagaimana kalau jus kentang?" tanya Sasha.

"Tidak!" jawab Connie langsung.

"Kita ambil dasarnya saja seperti teh, kopi, air, dan susu midslnya." Usul Marco.

"Oh iya aku inget, Black Tea dan Earl Grey Tea saja seperti dikomik bertema kafe itu." Usul Reiner.

"Mikasa, tolong catat." Eren segera meminta tolong Mikasa dengan semangat. Mikasa sendiri dengan cekatan menulis ide-ide semua dari temannya.

"Lalu Royal Milk Tea, itu teh tarik yang mirip di prancis." Usul Jean.

"Ginger Tea bisa membuat hangat tubuh, karena bentar lagi masuk musim dingin." Usul Armin.

Mikasa tetap asik mencatat.

"Ah aku ada ide lagi Aqua Strowberry seger loh buat yang lelah." Usul Christa.

"Coffe late art juga boleh, aku bisa melakukannya." Ymir memberikan usul.

"Sudah cukup kita sudah dapat enam jenis minum. Sekarang pencuci mulut, yang gampang kita ambil 4 saja." Annie menentukan selanjutnya.

Semua diam melihat ke arah Annie yang berbicara panjang lebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Annie lagi. Semua menggeleng.

"KENTANG!" Sasha berteriak karena tidak diterima usulannya tadi.

"SASHA BERISIK! Kamu sudah dikasir nanti dikasih kentang mending diam." Bentak Jean.

"Ta-pi... kan... a-ak-aku... mau ban-tu..." Sasha mau nangis.

"Sasha janga nangis ya! Nanti kecantikannya hilang loh, nanti gak dapet kentang lagi." Christa membujuk. Sasha hanya manggut iya.

"Lalu Mikasa bisa buat apa?" tanya Armin.

"Chiffon." Jawab Mikasa datar.

"Annie bisa buat chesse cake, masukin saja itu kedalam menu." Ucap Berthold.

"Aku bisa buat Panecake." Ucap Christa sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ymir sendiri bisa buat apa?" tanya Eren.

"Grape Pie." Jawab Ymir pendek.

"Sekarang menu utamanya." Ujar Jean.

"Spageti gampang buat tapi ribet di sausnya ya?" Marco bertanya yang tidak perlu dijawab.

"Udah yang pasti seperti Omelate dan Ketchup Rice dulu saja." Usul Connie.

"lalu kalian bisa masak spageti?" tanya Armin.

"Spageti ala Vongole, aku bisa." Ujar Annie.

"Tunggu Main Menu dan pencui mulut digabung saja biar tidak terlalu banyak." Usul Armin.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Eren.

"Untuk dekor, kita bisa pasang sekat di belakang untuk dapur. Pintu depan untuk keluar masuk tamu. Meja bisa kita buat untuk dua sampai empat orang." Jelas Berthold.

"Mulai besok kita bawa perlatan dan mulai dekor." Ujar Connie.

Semua mengangguk. Tetapi, "Lalu yang mengurus kostumenya siapa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku kenal dengan kakak kelas. Dia bersedia akan membantu kita." Ujar Eren.

"Kakak kelas? Bukannya lagi sibuk semua ya?" tanya Jean.

"Tidak, kakak ini hanya mendapat tugas membuat kostum untuk anggota OSIS." Jelas Eren.

"Kau kenal dari mana Eren?" tanya Mikasa selidik.

"Aku tidak sengaja ketemu di perpustakaan." Jawab Eren bohong.

Semua hanya hening diam menyeledikik jawaban Eren. Tapi berhubung sudah mepet akhirnya percaya saja.

"Baik sampai besok lagi ya." Marco berdiri memecahkan keheningan berhubung sudah sore juga. Semua mengangguk dan pergi keluar bersama sampai gerbang sekolah.

* * *

"HAIIII, AKU DATANG BUAT BANTU KALIAN ATAS PERMINTAAN EREN!" seorang perempuan datang ke kelas 2-1 dengan cemprengnya.

"SENNPPAAAIIII...!" Eren berlari menyambut senpainya tersebut, dan senpainya memeluk Eren karena gemes melihat adik kelasnya tersebut.

Sementara Mikasa mengeluarkan aura memangsa khas predator pada orang yang asal memeluk Eren. Padahal Eren sendiri yang melemparkan dirinya untuk dipeluk oleh orang asing tersebut.

"Wah kalian sudah jauh sekali persiapan tempatnya, hebat." Puji senpainya itu.

"Ah, makasih senpai–," Armin bingung.

"Fujisaki." Ujar senpainya memperkenalkan diri.

"Terima kasih Fujisaki Senpai." Armin tersenyum. Yang dibalas senyuman dari senpainya itu.

"Baik aku ingin bertanya bagian koki ada berapa orang?" Fujisaki bertanya.

Mikasa, Annie, Ymir dan Christa mengangkat tangan.

"Kasir?"

"Aku." Jawab Sasha.

"Pelayan?"

"Semua anak laki-laki di sini senpai." Jawab Connie.

"Oke, sekarang untuk perempuan karena koki kalian hanya perluh menggunakan seragam anak lelaki dan menggunakan appron saja. Untuk kasir sama tapi bedanya tidak menggunakan appron melainkan jas. Untuk Pelayan aku akan menjahitkan baju untuk kalin dan aku meminta ukuran badan kalian serta tinggi badan. Ini diisi." Jelas Fujisaki.

Anak-anak mulai sibuk mengisi ukuran badan mereka lalu menyerahkan kembali pada kakak kelasnya.

"Jadi bajunya sekitar sehari sampai dua hari sebelum acara festival kebudayaan." Jelas Fujisaki

"Senpai kita mengambil tema pelayan ini." Eren menyerahkan gambar ke tangan senpainya itu.

"Baik saya permisi dulu ya." Fujisaki keluar dan pergi meninggalkan anak-anak kelas 2-1 yang sedang sibuk berbenah ruang kelas mereka.

* * *

Anak-anak kelas 2-1 sibuk mengurusi keperluan mereka hingga semua siap. Tidak terasa besok adalah hari festival kebudayaannya. Oya kostum mereka juga sudah jadi dan tinggal dipakai besok. Bahan juga sudah siap. Tinggal mental untuk besok bekerja keras yang mereka perlukan.

"Aku kurang yakin besok bisa melakukan peranku sebaik mungkin atau tidak." Connie mengeluh.

"Semagat pasti bisa kok." Marco meyakinkan.

"Besok kita buat sebaik mungkin dan menjadi kenangan yang tidak ada duanya." Armin berujar.

"Kalau Armin berbicara seperti itu, oke saja de." Connie setuju.

"Oke sampai besok lagi dan mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Christa.

Semua murid kelas 2-1 pulang untuk istirahat dan menanti hari esok di rumah.

* * *

Pada hari perayaan festival kebuyaan.

Semua anak pria memakai kuping kucing dan ekor kucing sewarna dengan rambut masing dan ada yang memakai wig atau rambut sambungan.

"Selmat datang Oujo–sama," ujar Eren, " Fujisaki senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Eren.

"Aku mau coba makanan di cafe kalian." Ujar Fuijsaki.

"Mari Fujisaki sama, silakan duduk di sini." Ujar Eren. "Ini menunya silakan dipilih." Eren mempersilakan Fujisaki melihat isi daftar menu cafenya.

Setelah sekian lama melihat daftar menu. Akhirnya memutuskan pesanan yaitu, "Aku mau Panecake dan minumnya Ginger Tea saja."

"Silakan tunggu Oujo-sama." Eren tersenyum dan berjalan ke belakang sekat. Tidak lama kemudianEren muncul dengan membawa pesanan dan menyajikannya pada Fujisaki sama.

"Eto, Oujo sama apa masih ada pesanan yang lain?" tanya Eren dengan malu.

Siapa yang tidak malu kalau dilihatin seperti mau menerkam seperti itu.

"Hm?" Fujisaki berusaha mengingat lagi, "Aku ingat, tolong antarkan Earl Gray Tea untuk Irvin dan Black Tea untuk Rivaille, nanti masukan dalam total pesanan aku."

Eren yang mendengarnya menulis pesan tersebut dan berlari ke belakang sekat dan tidak lama kemudian muncul dengan pesannya itu.

"Oya Eren, pertama antarkan ke Irvin dulu di ruang radio. Setelah itu baru kau antar ke Rivaille di ruang OSIS."

Eren hanya mengangguk. Dan melesat pergi.

* * *

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Ya, silakan masuk."

"Permisi Irvin senpai, aku ingin mengantarkan Earl Gray Tea dari Fujisaki senpai."

"Oh Eren, makasih sudah diantar. Dan itu untuk?" tanya Irvin sambil menunjuk minuman yang satu lagi.

"Oh ini untuk Rivaille senpai." Ujar Eren dengan senyum Inocent.

'_Pasti ini Rivaille dan Fujisaki yang melakukannya, kasihan Eren.' _Irvin membatin.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi saya permisi Irvin senpai." Eren mengundurkan diri dari depan Irvin. Irvin hanya mengangguk iya.

* * *

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk!" perintah seseorang dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Shitsureishimasu, Rivaille Kaichou."

Rivaille terdiam menatap seseorang yang masuk ke dalam dengan padangan datar dan kosong.

"Eto, Rivaille Kaichou. Ini saya antar pesanannya." Ujar pria yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

"Eren."

"Ya, Kaichou?" Eren memiringkan kepala sedikit dengan tampang polos dan kebingungan jelas di wajahnya. Membiarkan bahu dan lehernya terekspose.

"kemarilah." Perintah Riviaille absolute.

Eren hanya menurut saja apa yang diperintahkan Rivaille. Dengan cepat Rivaille menarik Eren dan membuat Eren menaikan sikunya ke atas bangku yang sedang di tempati oleh Rivaille.

"Kau mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan ya?" tanya Rivaille dengan datarnya.

"Itu...?" Eren memerah wajahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Rivaille yang melihatnya hanya senang dalam hati dan mengelus bokong Eren dengan santai melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Eren. Lama-lama Eren yand diperlakukan seperti itu, tambah malu dan menundukan wajahnya kebawah lebih dalam.

Rivaille yang melihat Eren tidak melakukan perlawanan, langsung menyerang Eren.

* * *

"Eren kemana ya? Dari tadi siang tidak keliahatan?" tanya Christa.

"Bukannya Eren mengantarkan pesanan?" tanya Marco lagi.

"Padahal sebentar lagi kita akan menutup acara hari ini." Ujar Armin.

"Kita tanya Fujisaki senpai saja, tadi aku melihat Fujisaki senpai yang berbicara dengan Eren sebelum pergi." Ujar Berthold.

"Shitsurei senpai, tau Eren kemana?" tanya Reiner.

"Eren belum balik ya?" tanya balik si Fujiaski.

"Iya, Senpai tau?" tanya Connie.

"Tadi aku minta tolong antarkan tea ke Irvin lalu ke Rivaille." Ujar Fujisaki.

Mikasa yang mendengar langsung tersulut amarah dan mengeluarkan aura kegelapan.

"Beneran Senpai?" tanya Jean kurang yakin.

"Iya ** S**** E**** N** kok!" ujar Fujisaki dengan penekanan.

"**Aku harus segera ke tempat di mana ada Eren." **Mikasa mengucapkannya dengan sangat kelam.

"Mikasa mau kemana?" tanya Fujisaki.

"Paling ketempat Rivaille senpai." Ujar Sasha dengan manisnya.

"Oh. Eh, bahaya kalau gitu." Ucap Christa.

"Tidak apa Christa asal kita tidak kesana aman saja kok." Ucap Ymir tidak peduli dengan yang lain selian Christa aman tidak masalah dalam pikirannya.

"Biarkan saja mereka senpai. Jadi mau bagaimana?" tanya Annie.

"Ah ini aku mau bayar pesanan aku, Irvin dan Rivaille tadi." Ucap Fujisaki.

* * *

"AH... Rivai...lle.." Eren mendesah.

"Eren kau menikmatinya kan?" tanya Rivaille sambil menghembuskan nafas keleher Eren. Memberi sensasi tersendiri ke Eren.

Untuk tangan Rivaille. Jangan ditanya lagi pasti sudah berada dalam baju Eren sambil memijat kejantanan dan puting Eren.

Tangan Eren melingkar dileher Rivaille untuk pegangan supaya tidak jatuh.

Mereka melakukan ciuman dan perang lidah sampai saliva bercucuran dari mulut mereka. Rivaille lebih mendominasi dalam perang tersebut.

**BBBRRRRRAAAAKKKK**

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**" teriak Mikasa sambil mendobrak masuk ke dalam.

Eren reflek melepas pegangannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Rivaille medecih tidak suka karena privasinya di ganggu oleh orang lain.

Mikasa berjalan cepat medekat ke Eren yang sedang duduk menundukan kepala dalam kondisi berantakan.

"Eren kita harus cepat pergi dari tempat yang berbahaya seperti ini dan menjauh dari si cebol mesum dan suka melakukan sekuhara ke kamu Eren." Mikasa menatap Rivaille dengan pandangan menusuk tapi tidak mempan dengan Rivaille.

Eren hanya menurut saja dan pergi bersama Mikasa lebih tepatnya di tarik Mikasa karena Eren sudah lemas sekali.

* * *

"Mikasa bagaimana keadaan kelas?" tanya Eren.

"Sudah beres. Kamu pulang dulu saja." Ujar Mikasa.

Eren mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang ganti untuk kelasnya dan pergi pulang ke rumahnya duluan.

Mikasa balik ke kelas dan membantu teman-temannya membersihkan kelas.

* * *

"Mikasa mana Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Sudah pulang dulu, dia mengalami sedikit Shock dan tekanan batin jadi aku suruh pulang dulu. Kasihan dia." Alasan Mikasa.

Semua murid di sana percaya karena Mikasa yang berbicara dan melanjutkan beres-beres kelas dan setelah itu untuk anak lelaki berganti baju dan pulang ke rumah masing bersama-sama.

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Diganggu ya?" tanya seorang wanita dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sudahlah Rivaille masih ada lain hari kau melakukannya dengan bocah Eren itu."

"Bener juga kau Irvin. Tapi," ucap Rivaille, "Fujisaki, kau yang memberi tahu ke wanita itu kan?"

"Aku enggak kok." Belanya.

"Sudahlah lain kali saja aku melakukannya." Ucap Rivaille lagi.

"Kau ingin merenggut kepolosannya secara pelan-pelan ya? dasar licik."

"FUJISAKI!" Rivaille dan Irvin berteriak.

**FIN**

* * *

Tara selesai juga Fic Challenge for "aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013"

Saya akhirnya update pke WI FI sekolah. karena sudah mau mepet pulang sekolah dan baru selesai edit di jadi di FFN tidak sempet cek lagi LOL. Maaf kalau garing dan tidak jelas lurnya namanya juga authornya ngebut dan butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk mendapatkan feel buat nulis yang wuenak. (Gimana tidak enak kalau dengerin lagu galau melulu dan mikirin masalah sekolah mulu #plak)

Aku sempet buat rate ini M tapi karena berhubung tadi sakring listrik di rumah jatuh dan aku jadi ketawa dan senyum sendiri melihat kejadian ini. Akhirnya saya ubah de jadi sebatas pegang-memegang tanpa memasukan benda kramat ke dalam benda suci. Dan intinya berkat mati lampu ini saya batal buat rate M.

Sepertinya Tuhan masih sayang saya dan tidak memperbolehkan saya buat _**ANU ANU'N**_ dan berkahir di ganggu seperti itu.

Jangan berpikiran Fujisaki itu saya, siapa tau Original Character saya yang kacau tambah rusuh di sana dan saya tidak tega buat Hanji masuk dan melakukan pengakuan tersebut dengan wajah yang benar-benar polos.

Ya ampun saya ampe lupa _**NO BASHING CHARA **_oke?

Bahkan aku sempat berpikiran kalau satu sekolah tau aku Fujoshi dan Wakil Kapsek bagian kesiswaan tau saya seperti ini bakal runyam gak ya?

Saya sempat kepikiran dan berakhir menjadi masalah serius ini.

Bakal di cela abis-abisan ama jurusan lain bahkan adik kelas yang sedang nyari masalah sama kakak kelas ini.

Aduh saya malah curcol. Sekalian tanggung. Oya untuk yang tidak punya akun tolong kasih keterangan yang jelas supaya saya tidak kebingungan mencari cara untuk membalas review kalian yang berada dalam cerita oneshoot. Apa lagi yang nekat minta dijawab. Tolong saya bingung bukan main.

Khusus kali ini untuk :

Chican mungkin kamu setelah baca itu fic, tidak lama kemudian kamu baca fic punyaku. Jujur saja jika ada kesamaan mohon maaf tapi itu murni ide aku. Banyak kok yang sama tapi beda fandom. Bahkan ada yang sama dalam satu fandom mengambil dasar cerita sama dan beda di pengembangannya. Kalau boleh tau judulnya apa? Mungkin setelah saya liat ceritanya ada 2 kemungkinan yang akan saya ambil antara saya ubah atau saya hapus. Tapi kalau dilihat lebih besar dihapus ya, karena saya males edit. Tapi terima kasih sudah suka dengan cerita saya.

Dan Azurelczar untuk threesome Rivaille x Eren x Jean keliatan bagus sih, tapi saya tidak janji untuk membuatnya karena tidak ada ide dalam otak saya.

Sampai di fic berikutnya yang tidak tau kapan dibuat lagi dan saya buru-buru satpam mau ngunci. (jujur kadang baik kadang jahat ini satpam)

* * *

Berniat Review?


End file.
